full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Christie Argent
Christie Argent is Peter's first childhood friend, next to Mikey. She is the descendent of a long line of werewolf hunters, the Argent Family. She's also Peter's crush/girlfriend later on, and become's Peter's most trusted member of the Talbot Pack. Characteristics Name: Christine ‘Christie’ Argent Codename: Artemis Age: 16 Hair: Auburn Brown (in both forms) Eyes: Brown (Yellow in Lycan Form) Likes: Romance movies, video games, Reading at Barnes N’ Nobles, Batman, Man of Steel, Hanging out with her friends, being with family, archery Dislikes: Losing her Friends, being picked on, her friends being harmed/threatened, unexpected events, secrets kept from her, Peter in pain (physically and emotionally), girls hitting on Peter. Family: Ron and Tremaine Argent (Parents); Kate Argent (Aunt), Abraham Argent (Grandfather) Appearance Human Christie is a Caucasian girl who is around sixteen years of age, with a slim and slender figure. She has clear skin, and long flowing bright auburn brown hair that goes down her back and tied in a long ponytail, with the front of her hair brushed to her right. She has bottle lens glasses that hides her brown eyes. She wears a black hooded T-shirt with a slim red sweater jacket halfway zipped up, a red mini-skirt, and long red and white striped stockings, with white sneakers. Argent Hunter Uniform Lycan Pack Uniform Background Christie, known to her since she was four, is a member of Werewolf Hunters, since the time of the Beast of Gévaudan era of 1764. They have come to be known to all as the Argent Family, but to the public they are simple silversmiths, pawnshop owners, and gun retailers for collectors, which fit in perfectly as a cover for their Werewolf Hunting organization. She grew up in Everett, Washington along with Peter and Ashley. Friends until the first grade, it was just her and Peter, until the fourth grade when Mikey joined in the fold. The three had been inseparable since then on through high school. Her family life was difficult. Her mother had died when she was a baby, or so she was believed it happened, her step-mother was given to fits of rage, and a bit on the controlling side, which made it hard for Christie to be her own woman. Her father is a bit over protective, giving Christie a bit of a rebellious streak. But with Peter and Mikey, her world was always better seeing she could hang with them. However, things change when Peter is bitten, and Mikey learns of the secret, helping him keep it that way. Because of that, Christie feels like she’s out of the loop, and tries to uncover what the two are hiding. Though she does no better, hiding the fact that her family are werewolf hunters, and that she's being seasoned as one. And later learn of the Beauty Trio is involved in it, along with a new face, Derek Xander. Although, she befriended Kylie once she heard that Mikey had been attacked. She feels like she is on the breaking point, but strangely, comes to become intrigued by Peter's alter ego, Alpha. This is due to the fact that as Alpha, he has saved her on a few occasions (Kenny trying to rape her, Lucien throwing her off the Space Needle, and so on), seeing that maybe werewolves aren't the monsters her family put them out to be. Though she feels like she struggles with her feelings for both Alpha and Peter, unaware that both are one in the same. She doesn't know who she's in love with, until Peter asks her as a date to the Fall Dance, surprising her much. At the dance, she confesses to him that she might be in love with him, which Peter answers with a kiss on her lips, as he smiled to her, thanking her on how much he meant to her. However, as they walk outside, and when Peter starts to reveal his secret, her father and a few of her hunters take her back, and try to crush him between two cars, only then does he transform into a werewolf… right in front of a shocked Christie, making her realize that Alpha and Peter were one in the same person she was in love with. Struggling to try to cope with this discovery, Kate takes advantage of Christie’s naivety, and recruits her to hunt down and detain Peter and his Pack. However, it doesn't come easy, as when they pick up Kylie, after she is detained from the wound Kate made to look like a werewolf attacked her, Christie hijacks the vehicle, and takes Kylie to lead her to where Peter is. Once cornered by the old Xander Mansion, which is similar to the Talbot Hall mansion, she attempts to try and pin him down iwht a silver arrow (set up by her aunt in order to kill him), forcing him to transform. But he doesn’t, even when she repeatingly punches him. When she’s about to stab him in his shoulder, almost to the point of tears in asking on what she should believe in him anymore, she sees around his neck the silver ring she had given him. She blinks, asking on why the silver didn’t hurt him, as he smiles saying that the ring’s made of fake silver, which she didn’t know. But he says that even if it hurts him, he’d still wear it because she means that much to him. Her aunt shows up and asks why she hadnt kill him yet. Both standing up, alhtough for Peter painfully, she interrogates that they were supposed to catch them, in which Kate states that afterwards, they would kill them. She stands in front of Peter, stating she’d rather die than let her kill him. However, Kate responds saying that she has no problem in that… and shoots at her heart. At that time, Christie’s father and the wolf that changed Peter show up, ensuing a battle. Christie, barely hanging on to a thread, asks for Peter to change her into what he is, saving her life. Peter is hesitant, not sure if she’ll survive the change so suddenly, seeing it was already a full moon that night. However, Christie’s father, bleeding but not fatally, looks to Peter, and asks her to bite her, if he really cared for her. And he does so. When Peter joins the fight, it’s almost a stalemate, but just before the Wolf nearly kills him, a transformed Christie jumps in, adding her power to the team, turning the tide. However, the Wolf escapes, along with a now infected Kate, and disappears. Christie, however, is brought back home, forbidden to be near Peter and the others. She’s force-fed wolfsbane by her stepmother, preventing her from transforming, as well as taking away her cellphone but still allowing her to go to school, though she is still monitored with inside help from her family. Unable to handle her senses, her first day back is a horrible one, as her senses are now heightened, and she is unable to control them. Hiding in a closet for that day, her parents try to take her home, but she screams out to leave her alone. Peter and the others show up, coming through, as he helps her, by telling her on how to focus. Finally, after doing so, she opens the door, and rushes into Peter’s arms. Christie’s father realizes she needs to learn to control her other self, but her stepmother, denying the fact that she’s now a werewolf, refuses to accept it. Christie and Peter’s relationship becomes the focal point between a war with the werewolves and the hunters. In the end, and after realizing his second wife was the manipulation of the war, as well as her father-in-law, Ron states that Christie should move out of the house… and in Talbot Hall with the Talbots, saying that she’d be safer with those who have protected her both as human and werewolf alike. Once Peter comes over to help her move, Slade asks like any father would, that he would protect his daughter, as Peter agrees to. Once Christie walks in, she sees him and immediately races to him, embracing him as she tearfully is happy to be with him, their relationship now more as boyfriend and girlfriend. Once she moves in, she becomes a member of the Talbot Pack, as the Hunter of the Team, along with Maria and Derek, with all three as the best trackers of the group. Personality Christie is a typical teenage girl her own age, though at first glance by anyone. Although most of her life with Peter, she has watched Peter being bullied by Roland in high school, and Kenny Harper from grade school and high school, as well as their cronies, Donald, Mark, Tubbs, and Kenny's brother, Jared, who's a senior and more sadistic than his brother. For Peter, his bullying has led a sort of self-isolation for him, keeping him from accepting others into his life. Christie, however, is unfazed by the bullying, and decides to make herself his official anchor, making sure not to sink to their level, because he was her first friend in a long time, and cherishes that more than anything. Like Peter and Mikey, she hates being bullied, done not only on herself, but on to her friends as well. Like Peter, Christie also cares deeply for her friends; she cares for all of them deeply, and will fight to the finish to defend them. She also hates it when others hold secrets behind her back, almost up to the point that she cries, begging for others to tell her the truth. She's considered a determined and rebellious character, able to hold her own in a fight. Christie is often in conflict with other people, especially Ashley. Secretly, she has a crush on her friend, Peter, whom when someone questions what’s so special about him, she answers with a smile ‘everything’. Peter and Christie’s relationship starts on very shaky ground when she finds out about his secret, as well as her own, but quickly improves as she realizes that he’s not a monster. Christie tends to act like an older sister towards Peter and is very protective of him. Many times, she intervenes to save him from enemies, her crazy and overly-affectionate classmates and even from himself when she notices he’s pushing himself too hard. She is almost indisputably has the strongest bond with Peter amongst the Pack and is the closest individual to being an actual “partner” to him. Her closeness to Peter causes many of the other people around her to believe that there might be romantic feelings forming between them, but Christie arrogantly or embarrassingly responds that he’s “just a friend.” But Ashley has stated that Christie has very strong feelings for Peter, that could be love. Christie also blushes when asked by Ashley or any of the girls if she loved Peter. In the second story arc involving the Reptilian Epidemic, despite not being near Peter, Christie still showed strong signs of truly loving Peter, as he fought against Iguana and Christie’s mother who also mutated through reptilian DNA, to tell her just how much she meant to him before her mother nearly kills him. After hearing these words, Christie fights back against the two, just as Peter administers a city-wide cure to revert the mutational gas that Iguana was planning to unleash. After the battle, as she asks if what Peter said was true, and he nods and smiles, saying that she’s his alpha female, this causes Christie to blush and stutter, freaking out that this sounded like Peter was proposing to her. But realizing the true feelings behind his words, Christie accepted Peter's request to be with him forever, sealing it with a kiss. She also mutters the words "Thank you, Peter" as they kiss. Afterwards, she moves in with him to the mansion, in order to be free of her stepmother who has gone missing, and enable her to control her new Lycan abilities. Relationships Christie's Relationships Skills/Abilities Human *'Archery/Marksmanship': Though not as high as Maria, Christie showed reasonably good accuracy with a bow during her archery club events. This is most likely due to her involvement in being trained by her father in the ways of hunting, she is an accomplished archer. *'Military Combat Training' Lycan *'''Delta Werewolf - Alpha Female': once she is bitten, she has all the attributes of a Delta Werewolf: strength, speed, agility, and a powerful healing factor, as well as able to change outside of the full moon’s influence. Though she still asks them politely. Her claws on both hands and feet are sharp enough to climb walls. *'Enhanced Strength': Even without her lycan powers, Christie has shown herself to be deceptively strong, as shown from her ability to throwing things at her opponents, or at Peter for doing something stupid. When she is in her lycan form, Asuna's already impressive strength is greatly enhanced. Her overall abilities are great enough that she was able to fend off attacks. Her strength is also great enough to Knock out the door by a single leg or slash just about anything. '''Canine Telepathy': Though amazingly, her amazing attribute is that she can see through the eyes of other dogs, as well as control them, as they obey her. Weaknesses: And like most werewolves, she has their weaknesses to fire and silver. Equipment Argent Hunters Argent Hunters Uniform Bow and crossbow gun Silver-based blade weaponry Talbot Pack Utility Belt and Pouches Archery bow and crossbow gun Concealed hidden silver blades Gallery Christie Argent, the Huntress.jpg|Christie Argent, the Huntress Christie Argent in Human Form.jpg|Human Form Christie Argent in Lcyan Form.jpg|Lycan Form Sexy Christie.jpg Together in the Moonlight.jpg|1st Fullmoon Date Another Full Moon Date.jpg|A Romantic Moonlight Christie Argent outfits 1.JPG|Outfits 1 Christie Argent outfits 2.JPG|Outfits 2 ... Because I Love You....JPG|"... Because I love you..." Being Playful.png|Being Playful A Forbidden Meeting.JPG|A Forbidden Meeting Voice Actor Cherami Leigh Trivia *Argent in French means Silver *The idea for this girl originally came from Chisame Hasegawa from Negima, but later on became a combination of Scarlet X from the vampire comic, Crimson, and Carlie Cooper, a love interest of Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Talbot Pack Category:Females Category:Argent Family